power rangers data squad
by Melchior Gabour
Summary: what happens when the morphing grid rips through the digital world? A new team of heroes
1. Chapter 1

**"Digisoul Charge! DIGIMORPH ON!" **

My hand shimmers black and purple pixelating the air around it, as it slams down on my digivice and light errupts from the small screen, spinning an entrancing Purple and Black as Dobermon enters the playing field. We are both suddenly swallowed in a blinding flash of purple, as it fades I am left standing there helmet gleaming in the sun.

**"With the Stealth of Cerebermon, Black Data Ranger!"**

Well I should probably start at the beginning. DATS is a highly secretive government agency that deals with the appearances of Digimon in our world. My name is Kyan, leader of the U.S. Digimon Data Squad Team. Along with the four other American Dats agents we send digimon back the digital world where they belong. One day while sending a set of digieggs through the digital dive a weird power field ripped through our control system. We had discovered what we thought was simply another level to the digital world, but it was a universal power source known as the morphing grid. For centuries the power of the morphing grid has protected and given great abilities to chosen warriors known to the world as The Power Rangers. Now with the essence of the morphing grid infused with our own technology and our Digimon Partners we had become the Power Rangers Data Squad. We were able to combine with our digimon partners, and become super solders.

Cally and her partner Betamon, graceful as the Sea was the Blue Data ranger

Derrick and his partner Gatomon, powerful as the Wind was the Pink Data Ranger

Chase and his partner Biyomon, savage as Fire was the Red Data Ranger

Ashleigh and his partner Douramon, swift as Lighting was the Yellow Data Ranger

And myself

Kyan and my partner Dobermon, stealth of Shadow, I am the Black Data Ranger

Since the crossing of the morphing grid strange appearances of digimon/deamon hybrids have been happening all over the world and we have been fighting them, to send them back to the digital world, or where ever they have come from. More gates to the digital world have been discovered as well, as well as new land masses and continents within the digital world and our own. Thats everything, lets get back to me having my butt handed to me.

The creature is looking less and less like a Monochromon with every hit to it's hard outer skin, none of my hits seem to be phasing him. I hit a button on the digivice which is now built into the wrist of my right glove.

**"Cerberblades NOW!"**

The air around my hands shimmer and a round blade appears in each hand with a quick sudden motion i slash both baldes at the beast and two gashes appear on his chest, but quick rejuvenate.

**"The harder we hit him the stronger he gets"**, Dobermon's voice echos inside my helmet.

**"You ready? It's time to send this guy back where he came from!**", I respond

**"SHADOW CRUSHER"**, the words are a mixture of both of our voices as a giant black spectral cerbermon errupts from between my arms and hits the Monochrodeamon head on as he collapses in an explosion of data, leaving only a digiegg behind.

**"Power Down"** as if the data was shattered my suit disappears with my digivice in my hand and Dobermon at my side.

**"We better get that back to the commander, I think this could be the start of something worse than anything we have dealt with before."**, Dobermon sayes nosing at the egg.

**"You're Right, lets get back to base." **

I Grab the egg and hold out my digivice.

**"Dobermon Digitize"**, Dobermon is sucked up into my digivice as i set the egg into a safe compartment on the back of my cruiser, throw one leg over the bike and speed off towards DATS.

I pull into the secret entrance as the bike come slowly to a halt, i slid off the side take the egg under my arm and enter into the loud busy halls of DATS U.S. base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS, (yes i know i'm changing perspective it's just easier for me to write this way.)

Kyan entered the command bay, with the tainted digiegg under his arm, he set it in the dive before approaching the commander's seat.

"Digimon detainted and reverted sir!", Kyan saluted as the mechanical chair spun around.

"Agent Carson, would you please tell me where in your thick head, you felt that it was nessicary to disobey my direct orders AND MORPH WHILE DETAINING A DIGIMON!", the commands face glowed read and the vein in his forehead twitched.

"Sir this digimon was more like a deamon than a digimon, and the life of myself and my digimon partner where at risk. Sir if i had not morphed I MIGHT NOT HAVE RETURNED and the deamon would have ripped through Little China kill countless numbers of people, so sir, I FELT IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!", Kyan's body was rippling with electricity at the audacity of the commander. His fists clenched and his hole body started glowing purple and black.

"Remove yourself and make sure not to break protocal again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME.", the commanders voice boomed. Kyan jaw clenched tighter.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?", the commanders voice echoed through the command center as his fist slammed down i an explotion of orange data.

"Yes... Sir...", Kyan was so angry he could cry, without saluting he spun around and exited the room. He entered the nearest elevator, holding his digivice to the panel, and the elevator lurched with movement.

"Dobermon Realize!", Kyan voice remained steady as his muscles gripped and flexed with raw anger.

"He handled that most unprofessionally, Kyan", Dobermon's voice fell lightly.

As the door slid open screams blasted the two standing in the elevator. Kyan exited into the DATS Agents quarters.

"AGAINST PROTOCAL, HOW ABOUT WE JUST LET THE DIGIMON KILL HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE, HOW ABOUT WE LET THEM JUST TAKE OVER OUR DAMN WORLD!", Cally's voice was almost shrieking as she paced and screaming.

It was a sad sight as Kyan entered the room, a small boy with brown hair was curled up on the couch with his face in his hands rocking slightly, the Red head also screaming with Cally about the injustices of the system. And the tall boy with bleach blonde hair was punching a black bag hanging from the ceiling. It took a minute or two before any of them realized that Kyan and dobermon had even entered the room.

"Kyan, dude, what the hell took you so long?", Chase turned from his sparring yells with Cally , and walked towards him.

"Kyan, the comander has gone insane!", Cally's voice had barley dropped in volume.

The small brunette boy got up from the couch and ran over to Kyan and latched onto him in a tight hug.

"He's going to discharge us, he's going to discharge us..", was all Derrick could say into Kyan's chest.

"It's just not right, we did the right thing, WE... DID.. THE.. RIGHT... THING...!", with every word Nicky slammed his fists into the punching bag making the chains clang and crack.

Kyan's hands gently rubbed up and down Derricks back calming him. He looked from one member of his team to another. His breath were long and intentional so he wouldn't explode with anger.

"I know this is difficult, having tools we can't use...", his words stopped and his breath was caught in the back of his throat.

"Screw it! No it's not fair, we have these abilities we should use them. It's the next step in defending our world, we just don't understand the morphing grid yet or what effect it has had on the digital world. It's obvious no one here at DATS is going to help us figure any of this out, what we need is someone who has experience with the Morphing Grid.", Kyan's words spilled out of his mouth without much thought.

"But who?", Cally collapsed onto the couch with huff

"Well there have been people who have used the grid before.", Derrick pulled away from Kyan and looked at the group, "We need to find other power rangers"

Silence settled over the room

"We All know what it means right?", Chase looked Kyan directly in the eyes

All Kyan could do was nod.

"We have to betray DATS, possibly costing us our positions here.", Cally said almost above a whisper.

No one dared voice their opinion, the wall had ears it was only a short time before someone came. They looked at each other for moments before Kyan's cellphone rang. The ringer pierced through the air and caused them to jump Kyan grabbed it from the clip on his side and looked at the screen. California flashed under the number on the screen. He flipped it open his voice a bit shaky.

"Kyan Carson."

"Hi, my name is Adam Park, I wanted to speak with you the Data Squad Rangers, We want to help."

Kyan's jaw could of hit the ground as he glanced up at the ceiling with a wink.

"Kyan, who is it?", Derrick was leaning on his shoulder.

"Where can I meet you?", Kyan almost whispered the words.

Kyan jotted down the address on the closest piece of paper, and slid the lid shut on his phone

"Alright team civilian gear, lets roll out", Kyan opens a door looks back at his team

"It looks like the rangers found us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Zero

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS

Around a Year after 'Once A Ranger'

A phone rings

**"Aye YAE YAE"**, Alpha picks up the phone, **"Park dojo, how can we help you?"**

**"Alpha it's Hailey, I need to talk to Adam!"**, Hailey's voice was rushed and quick.

**"Alright, I will run and get him. AYE YAE YAE!"**, Alpha ran with his robot waddle into the back room and up the steps before entering Adam's apartment, **"Adam, Hailey's on the line it sounds important"**

**"Thanks Alpha! Good job."**, he pats the robot on the head and runs down the steps and grabs the wireless at the bottom of the steps, **"Hailey! What's going on gorgeous?**"

**"Adam, what exactly happened when Alpha went into the morphing grid last year?"**, Hailey's voice was short.

**"Nothing, just went in crossed some wires to get the Overdrive team there morphing abilities back. Why what's going on?"**

**"About a month ago Angela Fairweather from Lightspeed Rescue, noticed some glitches in the morphing grid, gateways if you will. And inside seemed to be a whole other world created purely of data. About that time the morphing grid registered a countless number of new rangers. It was insane 5 in California, 2 in New York, as well as 5 in London, Australia, and Japan. So we started looking into who these new rangers where. They are all teens working for an Organization calling it's self DATS. They are the ones responsible for getting rid of the recent rise of monster attacks. These monsters are all connected to the gates Angela found."**

**"So these rangers aren't supposed to be rangers?"**, Adam asked

"**No it's not that. They need help, this could be the the future of the Power Rangers. There is something else though, yesterday your name showed back up in the morphing grid. I tried to access the information on you but my monitor literally exploded, and this big egg was sitting here, there's a small box with your name on it too."**

**"What? I thought I only had a limited amount of power left in my power coin, and Zeo crystal was destoryed"**

**"Well thats what I want to figure out, can you down here?",** Adam could here the desperation in Hailey's voice

"**Alpha and I can be there in 2 hours."**

**"See ya soon!"**, in a click Hailey was gone and Adam hung up the phone, he ran up the steps and stuck his head in the door.

**"Alpha, you ready for a road trip?"**

2 hours later, and many odd looks from passer byes on the free way, Adam and Alpha pulled in front Tommy Olliver's condo. Hailey threw open the door and pulled them inside.

**"That thing has been getting better by the second!"**, Hailey was white as a ghost

Adam walked in the next room and on the coffee table is a twitching red and yellow egg.

**"This contains a pure digital life form. It appears to be a digital monster"**

**"This is so intense."**, Adam was in awe as he approached it, **"It's moving"**

**"It's been moving for the past two hours like it was waiting for something."**, Hailey was completely flustered, **"I've pulled information on the new rangers closest to us. They have all morphed. Reports are coming in from other countries about their new teams of rangers, but with this Angela has noticed a rise in Deamonic activity coming from the deamon seal, a rise in monsters coming into our plane."**

**"Hailey i mean i know it's great you've braught me here but I don't get it, The overdrive team needed help and I was the only 'old school' ranger available to help, but my ranger days are over."**

"**Alpha, can you go down stairs and watch for anything on the radar."**

**"Roger, Hailey!"**, Alpha hobbled away

"**Adam, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger! Think about it you could lead these kids, be their mentor, DATS has no clue what they are working with here, I'm worried these kids are over their heads. And are going to end up dead with out help. Think about what Zordon ment to you, these kids have no one to guide them."**

A small smile cracked across his face

**"Hailey, always with the causes. Okay so lets say I am willing to help, I don't even have access to the morphing grid anymore."**

**"I knew you would say that this came through right after the egg did."**, She walked into the kitchen and braught back a small purple box. He opened it with a creak and inside was a Purple and Black Burst Digivice.

**"It's what the kids use to morph, and combine with their digimon partner, and before you protest I think that's what that is"**, she pointed at the egg as Adam turned with his digivice in hand and walked over to it. A bright light shown from his digivice and hit the egg. It cracked open and beams of light filled the room. When the light faded levitating in midair is a Candlemon.

**"I'm Candlemon... who are you?"** the digimon seemed confused looking at Adam

**"I... I'm your partner i guess. I'm Adam"**

**"This is so COOL."**, the color had returned to Hailey's face as she looked at the digimon.

The alarm rips through the house as Alpha comes bouncing up the stairs.

**"A monster is ripping through the beach down below. The people need help."**, Alpha's light panels where flashing

Hailey looked at Adam and smiled.

**"Well let's see what you can do."**

Adam rolled his eyes gripped the Digivice and ran for the door

"**Come on Candlemon!"**

**"Right behind ya boss!"**, Candlemon wized along side Adam.

As they exited the house to see the billows of smoke coming from over the cliff. They ran down a path to the beach where the boardwalk was being devastated by a Guesomon Hybid. A small child was screaming as a tentacle came crashing odwn around him, Adam runs to grab before they get struck.

**"Run okay?"**, Adam told the little boy with a smile before turning around to see Candlemon attacking the Geusomon.

**"Ready Candlemon?"**

**"Yeah boss"**

In a fluid motion Adam pulled out his digivice and snapped his figures his hand ignites in a data cluster of purple.

**"Digisoul CHARGE! Digimorph ON!"**

Candlemon swirled around Adam and an orb of purple surrounded them and an Elephant trumpet echoed across the beach as the data orb shattered and a ranger was left standing.

**"With the strength of Mammothmon, Purple Data Ranger."**

Adam rushes at the beast who's form began to shift to a more deamon like state.

**"Mammoth Blades!**", data swirled around the ranger's hand and long tusk like swords appeared.

**"Tonic crusher",** The Gesodeamon's attack struck Adam in the chest.

Adam struggled to get up and rushed the monster with his swords slashing through it and then again in his back.

The monster fell to the ground pounding his fists.

"**POWER OF THE DEAMON GATE!"**, the monster was sucking in this dark goo from the ground and it grew.

**"Great, just like the old days."**

**"Adam, we need combine our powers."**, Candlemon's voice hit Adam's ear in his helmet.

Adam hit a button on his digivice attached to his wrist

"**ARMOUR DIGI MORPH! ZORD MODE!"**

HE jumps in the air as he and Candlemon seperate and reform together as a giant robotic Mammothmon."

**"Mammoth Zord ONLINE!"**

The Digizord charged the deamon and the tusks hit the chest.

**"Tusk CRUSHER!"**, the blast ripped through the monster and it errupted into data, and then disappeared.

**"Good job, Candlemon! Power Down!", **Everything disolved into data, he and Candlemon were left on the beach.

**"Well, i guess thats my answer"**, Adam smiled at Candlemon and walked back up the beach to the condo.

End of Chapter Zero it's not very good but gives you pretty much everything you need to know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I DON"T OWN POWER RANGERS OR DIGIMON

The jeep pulled to a stop in front of a gleaming frosted glass and steel building. A large sign reading 'The Angel Grove Youth Center' was hanging over two large transparent doors. Kyan's long leg stretched as he exited the driver side of the jeep, the rest of the ranger climbed out and gathered in front of the jeep.

**"Are you sure this is where we wanted us to meet?"**, Cally seemed skeptical

**"Yeah, but I don't see anyone."**, Kyan slid his sun glasses off and looked around

**"The building is new, the old one was ripped down in an earthquake several years ago."**, Derrick chimed in from the back of the group, as everyone gave him a weird look, **"What? My aunt lives a couple miles from here and i've a couple summers here. Maybe we should check inside."**

Derrick walked forward sliding his hand into Kyan's as they all moved into the youth center, Chase made fake puking motions as Nickie smacked him in the back of the head. They walked down a hall way into a large room, a gym on one side and a small cafe on the other. A good looking square jawed brunette in his early twenties approached the group.

**"Hi, can I help you?"**, his smile was warm

**"Yeah, we are looking for a guy named Adam Parks"**, Nickie chimed in.

**"Ah, he's been waiting for you guys follow me."**

The young guy turned and the group followed. Caley looked over Kyan's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

**"Will you watch him go."**

**"Keep dreamin sister"**, Derrick giggled as they walked through a kitchen and into a small conference room. Adam was sitting at the far end of the round table and stood when everyone entered.

**"I'm so glad you guys could meet with me."**

**"The way we figured we didn't have much choice",** Kyan's voice had no inflection has he spoke.

**"Thanks Justin, if I need anything I'll call you."**, Adam sat back down with a smile at the brunette

**"No problem Adam."**

**"Alright, as you guys know I'm Adam Parks i was once the Black mighty morphing power ranger. That was Justin Stewart, he was the Blue turbo ranger. I want to offer my help with what's been going on lately, you're no the only ones."**

**"Yeah we know the 5 of us."**, Chase said

**"2 in New York."**, Caley piped up

**" with other teams in London, Australia, and Japan."**, Derrick looked at Adam with a blank look

**" and myself"**, Adam pulled his digivice from the pocket of his track jacket.

**"Dude, one of the original rangers is on our team? This is rad, i've been a huge fan since I was little man!"**, Nick started freaking out, before containing himself in his chair, **"oh uh... sorry"**

**"So you want to help us?"**, Kyan laid his digivice on the table..

**"A good friend recently reminded me of dear mentor I once had, and how much he ment to myself and the rest of the team, so who wants to stick it to the man?"**, Adam laid his digivice on the table in front of him

**"Let's do it!"**, Caley laid hers in front of her

**"Us too"**, the other three boys laid theirs in front of them.

**"So here's what going to have to happen you guys are going to have to keep working at DATS, thats the only way we have access to both the morphing grid and the digital dive. Is that going to be a problem for any of you?"**, everyone at the table looked at Adam quietly. The lights in the room dimmed and a blue projection launched from the middle of the table.

**"Adam we have a situation about two miles away a swarm is attacking down town Angel Grove, I need you go check on it."**, Hayley's voice came through speakers in the wall.

**"Great, we'll take care of it."**, Adam smiled at the teens

**"We? They agreed to it? Good luck."**, Hayley smiled

**"Alright team lets move out."**

They all ran through the youth center and back out the front door. In the sky smoke was everywhere and they could see the swarm heading to the city.

**"Oh wow!"**, Chase looked up

**"I'll drive."**, Adam said as Kyan tossed him the keys, the packed into the jeep as Adam spun out of the parking lot and down the street.

Within a minute they were in the middle of the chaos. Waspmon and Fanbeemon where dashing here and there throwing cars and lasers everywhere. Dokugumon where spinning webs between the buildings . The rangers jumped out of the car digivices in hand.

**"Betamon realize!"**

**"Dorumon realize!"**

**"Hawkmon realize!"**

**"Gatmon realize!"**

**"Dobermon realize!"**

**"Candlemon realize!"**

The digimon all joined the fight but they were severely out numbered but faught on each digivolving to survive.

**"Guys we got to power up!"**, Chase shouted over the battle

They all joined together digimon over head and next to them.

**"Ready?"**, Adam says snapping his fingers

**"Ready!"** says everyone else charging their digisouls.

A smile crept across Adam's face it's just like old times again.

**"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"**

**"DIGISOUL CHARGE! DIGIMORPH, ON!"**

The area was blinded by a flash of Data and color, the six rangers are standing there in a circle ready to fight.

**"With the feirocity of Garudamon, RED DATA RANGER!"**, Chase hit's his stance

**"With the power of Seadramon, BLUE DATA RANGER!"**, Caley

**"With the swiftness of Raptordramon, YELLOW DATA RANGER!"**, Nickie

**"With the grace of Angewoman, PINK DATA RANGER!"**, Derrick

**"With the stealth of Cerberumon, BLACK DATA RANGER!",** Kyan

**" And With the strength of Mammothmon, PURPLE DATA RANGER!"**, Adam felt good to be on a team again.

**"WE ARE POWER RANGERS DATA SQUAD"**

They broke formation and started attacking.

**"Angelicbow!"**, Derrick summoned his weapon and the arrow sliced a Dorugumon in half, it's body rejoined and they all started glowing.

**"uh guys..."**, Derrick was running backwards sending attacks sailing into the air.

**"They aren't stopping!"**, Chase was sending flame attacks through waspmon after waspmon, "We take em out and more keep coming!"

They were all backed into a corner and the digimon were getting closer and closer, until they all started glowing and mixed together.

**"Dorugumon digivolve to..."**

**"Waspmon digivolve to..."**

**"Arukenimon!"**

**"Metal Phantmon!"**

The two new digimon loomed over the rangers.

**"Uh, Adam..."**, Kyan was speechless

**"I got nothing..."**, Adam stood in a defensive position

**"Soul Predator!"**, Phatmon's weapom rips through the center of the circle and the rangers dive for safety Kyan and Derrick struggle to their feet.

**"We can't give up! We have to fight!"**, Derrick was struggling forward, he hits the button on his wrist.

**"Armour Digimorph ON!" ZORD MODE ACTIVATE!"**

Derrick was lifted into the air ribbons swirled around and a data bubble burst and the Angewomon loomed over the rangers, grabbed Arukenimon and flipped her over. The giant spider twitched n the ground and Metal Phantmon grabs the Angezord and chucks her through a buliding. The mixed scream of Gatomon and Derrick fell over everyone.

**"ARMOUR DIGIMORPH ON!"**, Kyan ran forward and the Cerberuzord flew into Metal Phantmon, as the Arukenimon got up and lept onto the Cerberuzord.

**"Celestial Arrow!"**, the attacked ripped through the Arukenimon and it desolved into data with a scream

The Cerberuzord attacked the Metal Phantmon.

**"Emerald Blaze!"**

The attack passes right through it.

**"Baby we have to attack together, Ready?"** Kyan's zord moved next to the Angezord

**"Right, let's do it."**

**"DIGISOUL, COMBINE!"**, The two zords tranformed the Cerberu Zord raised on it's haunches as the AngewoZord became the chest with a helmet shaped like Cerberumonthe two other faces on the sholders and the a fist forming in each claw.

**"Olympis Megazord!"**

**"Haides ARROWS!"**, Pink, green, and silver arrows ripped through the Metal Phantmon, as he became small and sank to the ground disappearing in a puff of data becoming a digiegg.

**"Power Down!"**,Data swirled and Derrick and Kyan where left there demorphed.

**"Guys that was awesome!"**

**"Power Down!"**, the rest of the rangers Demorphed

Caley screamed, **"Watch out!"**

Behind Adam a Waspmon buzzed through the air about to strike when a Green and Silver streak flashed throug the Waspmon and it errupted in a burst of data.

**"What was. th..."**, Chase started to speak

**"Oh come on guys, you can't have all the fun."**, said one of the new rangers standing there, **"Power Down."**

**"Who are you?"**, Adam stepped forward.

**"DATS New York here. Ace, the Steel Data Ranger, and my partner Wormmon."**

Ace's blonde hair glinted in the light, as he flashed his digivice at them, the other boy next to him looked identical, his hair sat in a neat mohawk on top of his head, on his left eye was a blue and pink star and two blue streak went across his right cheek.

**"And i'm Matty, the Emerald Data Ranger, and my partner Lalamon!We're here to join the party."**

**"I don't think we're all gonna fit i the jeep."**, Nickie looked at the two new ranger's indisbelief


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T POWER RANGERS OR DIGIMON

Chapter 4

"So why are you here?", Kyan took a step in front of his team.

"Well, things have been pretty quiet on the other side of country, but then the hole morphing grid thing went down, and after a little suggestion we decided to come find the other DATS rangers. Besides the sun in cali is way better than in New York, and the boys are cuter.", Matty's flamboyant yet commanding explanation took everyone by a slight surprise.

"Which one of you is Adam Parks.", Ace pulled an envelope from his pack and held it up.

"I am.", Adam steps past Kyan and grabbed the envelope, he pulled it open and inside there was a letter and a small chunk of a crystal, it was frosted over but had a faint green glow to it, "Where did you get this."

"That would be from the international music star Tanya Sloan , she's a good friend of mine. She suggested we come find you, said you had some experience with this hole ranger thing.", Ace started to speak but Matty cut him off.

"Your commander is expecting us. We have been reassigned to DATS West Coast.", Ace's face showed little emotion

"Reassigned?", Caley was shocked at the thought of cramming two more people in their small quarters.

"yeah, and two of you are going to New York in our places.", Matty seamed to receiveing a small amount of pleasure for delivering the news, he pulls out a small pda and began to read, "An exchange of Matthew Hart, and Ace Carrington shall be made to DATS west coast chapter in exchange for Derrick Brooks and Caley Thorn, who are asked to report to DATS East Coast immediately."

"No way! I am so not going to New York, my place is here", Derrick attached himself to Kyan.

"Well little boy looks like you are so suck it up.", Matty's voice dripped with venom.

"Okay thats enough, I have something I need to take care of, Kyan go back and see whats going on. But it looks like I need to take a small trip and i'll make sure they get to New York safe. Let me know.", Adam had to step in before it got dirty.

"Well look at that i've always thought men with power where sexy.", Matty was shamless and the team was already starting to hate him

Adam pressed a button on his wrist 'watch' and said

"Alpha bring me home.", and with that Adam disappeared in a purple beam of light.

"Alright let's go back to the base and sort this out.", Kyan grabbed his digivice and pressed a button, "teleport"

In a flash of data all of the rangers tele-ported back to the base.

On top of a building near the destruction a shadowed female giggled before turning away her gold armor glinting in the light.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO?", Kyan slammed his fists down on the console.

"These are official orders that come from the men above me, there is nothing we can do. I also don't care for the attitude you have take lately, since Ace trains new agents he will the new team leader and until further notice you are suspended from DATS. Please turn in your digivice.", The commander stepped down from his position to get the digivice.

"Not in a million years. something big is coming, and you won't be ready to fight it when it does.", derrick presses a button on the digivice before anyone can grab him, "Teleport!"

When the light faded, he was standing in front of Adam.

"Well i'm glad that worked.", Adam cracked a small smile, "We've got a plane to catch."

"What about Caley and Derrick?", Kyan collapsed on the floor of Adam's living room

"Hailey has taken care of that, we will all be flying together under the careful supervision of Joel Rawlings, he was the green Lightspeed rescue ranger."

"Something just doesn't seem right though.", Kyan was wracking his brain to figure out the answer.

DATS HEADQUARTERS

"Well now that, bit of excitement is over with. Caley and Derrick your flight is leaving in two hours, please be on it we will give you a small escort. Ace and Matthew welcome to DATS west coast, i doubt we will have any problems will we?", the commander was a cold man, his Demi Devimon partner sat on his chair glaring at the agents.

"No sir.", both boys saluted and they all went to leave.

Caley and Derrick ran ahead to pack quickly the few things they would need for the trip. Derrick pulled out a small PDA and dialed, after only a few seconds there was an answer.

"It's done they are on their way. The team is officially split up, even without our own doing. The black ranger has been suspended, the Pink and Blue rangers are on their way to New York, and the other two won't be a problem at all. This was almost to easy. And soon we will have the digital dive and the morphing grid.", Matty's devilish smiled stretched across his face as he hung up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

hehe so i've decided to do a two part chapter four... what will happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 part II

Disclaimer i don't own digimon or power rangers

Kyan stops the jeep in the large parking deck attached to the Los Angeles air port. The entire ride had been spent talking about the plans once they got to New York.

"We'll get you to the DATS head quarters, and then Kyan and I will go find Tanya.", Adam grabbed the bags from the back of the jeep and handed them to each ranger. They all walked directly to entrance of the tarmac where Joel was waiting for them.

"Well howdy Adam it's been a while!", Joel took off his trademark cowboy hat and shook each of the rangers hands.

"Yeah it has, thanks so much Joel for taking us.", Adam shook his hand as they all walked across towards a large green plane.

As they each entered the plane Kyan turned and took another look back across the skyline before entering.

DATS WEST COAST BASE

Ace and Matty entered the common room where Ashleigh and Chase where waiting.

"Where's Kyan?", Ashleigh stood in defensive

"He's been suspended until further notice. I'm leading this team now.", Ace threw his pack down and for the first time smiled, "So what the hell is there do around here."

"Don't get comfortable, you won't long here long enough to enjoy the area.", Chase got up to walk to his room

"Listen you're cute when you angry, but that attitude will not be nessicary.", Matty smiled a venomous look, his cell phone rings and he answers, "Yes."

"It's time do it!", Matty clicked the phone and hung up

"Thank god for that i thought i would have to act like i cared longer. So it's been fun boys but it's time to say good bye.", Matty pulls out a small gun and load a clip of tranquilizer bullets make to take down the large digimon.

"Stop!", Ashleigh charged at him and got a bullet in the shoulder, collapsing on the floor. Chase ran to the wall and flipped a small switch, before pulling out his digivice.

"Hawkmon realize!", Hawkmon exited the digivice and charged at Matty.

"Filth!", he fired the gun and it hit hawkmon in the chest. He fell to the floor before erupting in a burst of data and became a digiegg, which Matty kicked out of the way.

"Matty STOP! It wasn't supposed to be like this. We where starting over. Going somewhere we could help.", Ace Tackled him from behind, "Wormmon Realize!"

"You really thought this was for you. You are as simple as they said you would be.", Matty kicks Ace in the face sending a dart right through Wormmon's forehead, Ace fell over unconscious as Matty went over to Chase who was collapsed on the floor sobbing holding the egg of Hawkmon, Matty sends a kick right in his gut.

"You boys made this almost to easy.", Matty starts walking away before sending his last arrow through Chase's leg, he pull a small detention device out of his pack and stick it on the wall before activating it, small red flashes illuminating the room, before exiting.

Chase could barley feel anything before he got up slowly and goes over to the wall where a camera is hidden, his voice is breathy as everything starts going dark.

"Kyan, it's to late, It was a trap, stay away from LA, I'm sorry we tried.", With the last bit of energy in his body he hit a small button sending the video sos. Chase collapsed on the floor with a huff.

Matty walks down the hall to the command center and the door slid open.

"Is it done? The time approaches", The commander approached with an evil smile on his face.

"It's done! And yes your time approaches.", Without a thought Matty raises his gun and fires the last dart into the commanders forehead as he collapsed on the floor.

Matty approaches the Dive with two more detention devices and sticks them to each side of the dive.

"Dive activate. Maximum flux! ", it glowed yellow ad the energy started to flow he could hear the roar of the restless angry digimon on the other side. He walked away quickly running to the bay and stealing the patrol cycle before exiting the base.

As he rides away down the highway the road ripples and shacks as DATS West Coast explodes in the Back Ground, and evil smile rippled across his face.

THE PLANE

They touched down at JFK Airport in New york as they exited the plane and Kyan's phone screamed with a distressed tone. The distress video starts playing on the screen, he drops his phone and puts his hands on his knee like he's going to be sick.

"They're dead... It's was a trap.", Kyan's voice was a whisper.

"What?", Caley and Derrick spoke together.

"It was a trap, Matty struck out as soon as we where gone. They are all dead, Dats is gone at least on the west coast.", Kyan couldn't believe it.

"We need to get to DATS, As soon as possible.", Adam was stepping up and pulling them out of the mood.

"Is that safe?", Caley didn't want to move.

"I'm thinking that DATS had nothing to do with it, the quicker we can get there the safer it will be."

A teen approached them

"I'm sorry are you Kyan from Dats West Coast?", The brunette boy was shorter than him but had a sad smile.

"I am."

"We are so sorry for the accident at the West Coast base."

"It wasn't a accident.", Derrick's voice was angry

"We know, we would like for you to join us at the Base here so we figure out what happened. My name is Riley Degnan, Bronze Data Squad Ranger.", he held his hand out for a hand shake but none was returned.

"How can we trust you. We thought the two New York Rangers had been sent out to the West Coast base, Ace and Matty."

Riley's face went dead

"They were removed from dats weeks ago, I knew they would be up to no good, their morphers were taken away, so I'm sorry if they caused any problems."

"Matty killed our team and destroyed our home.", Kyan's voice was short

"I see, please come with me then.", Riley had nothing but worry in his eyes as he turned and walked toward the van with the dats logo on the side.

"Adam I want you to go find Tanya, if you can she might be in danger, or worse. We are going to DATS if we need help I'll beep you.", Kyan's jaw was clenched as he spoke before turning and followed his team.

Adam was worried for his team mates as he turned back to the plane and approached Joel.

"Hey i need you to send an SOS with Angela, for Tanya sloan she maybe missing.", Adam didn't need to explain anymore

"You got it buddy.", As Adam quickly ran off and grabbed a cab Joel flipped up his phone and dialed, "Angela it's Joel I need an SOS for a Ranger named Tanya."

"I'm sorry Ms. Fairweather and Ms. Sloan are rather tied up at the moment I'll tell them you called.", Matty closed Ms. Fairweather's phone and laughed before turning to look at the bound and gagged Tanya and Angela, "It looks like your friends are onto me. Let's hope for your sake they don't get to close"

Matty left the room and looked into the shadows

"They are onto us, but we will stay a step ahead, the gate in California is open, a digital hellmouth. They won't stop us now."

"Your excitment annoys me.", Scorpina and Vypra emerged from the shadows with a smile on their faces as Scorpina back hands Matty, "Remember who is in charge."

"Our Time is At hand! A Time where deamons and Dark Digimon rule this world together!", Vypra turned to the shadows

"As long as we are careful.", LadyDevimon Floated from the Shadows, "We must tred careful"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or digimon

"I'm sorry about your loss, but i'm glad you have agreed to help us.", Commander Delgado smiled at the four ranger, "What information do you have for us?"

"Two DATS agents showed up in Angel Grove roughly 48 hours ago, saying they had been sent here by DATS in order to get some experience with other rangers.", Derrick stepped up with this one.

"They used to name of a close friend and past ranger in order to gain our trust.", Adam was sitting close to the rest of rangers

"They had actual orders from you here at DATS to exchange for Derrick and Caley and serve with DATS LA and DATS NYC. I was then suspended and one 'your' agents was made team leader. We then left for NY to come to DATS and find Adam 's friend.", Kyan crossed his legs cracking is knuckles in his fists.

"The two indviduals were ex Agents Matthew Oliver and Javier 'Ace' Scott. Sir, the thing that startled me more was that we detained their digivices when they were removed from DATS, when they first approached the agents here they were morphed and ..."

"What digimon where they partnered with?", the commander interupted

"Agent Oliver had a Lalamon and Agent Scott had a Wormmon.", Kyan pulled out his PDA and hooked it up to the monitor near him and played the SOS video. Caley clung to Derrick as the video played. Kyan clenched his jaw to stop from crying at the sight of the firey death of his team mates.

"So sir, it appears it was purely Agent Oliver who struck out with a vendeta, Agent Scott was simply misguided.", Riley had stepped forward, "sir Agent Parks was also informed that Tanya Sloan an ex ranger had sent them to find him. She has gone missing, so has Angela Fairweather head of development and information for the Lightpeed Corp. We believe where ever Agent Oliver is that is where Ms. Sloan and Ms. Fairweather are."

"I know this is hard but we would like you to stay and serve with us, we can solve this together. The international commander stationed in Tokyo is having several agents sent from other cities to help with the attacks."

"How bad have the attacks been?", Adam crossed his arms

"The past months since the cross of the morphing grid and the digital world, it has risen slightly, but within the past weeks, since the expulsion of the two agents deamon digimon attacks have risen to several times a week, we have sent back 17 digieggs in the past two weeks."

"We would be happy to help.", Caley stood up pulled out her digivice.

"Agent Caley Delgado, reporting for duty.", at the mention of her last name everyone turned, "hi daddy.", she smiled sheepishly and scanned her digivice at the computer closest to her.

"Hey who started a party and didn't tell me!!", a tall blonde head sauntered into the command center, "well hot damn little sister what are you doing here?"

"sweet jesus it's a family reunion", Derrick giggled as Caley smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey Stark.", Caley did a little wave

"CALEY!", Stark's Lopmon came runing and lept into Caley's arms

"Hey, Lopmon how are you?", Caley smiles and lets him down.

"Betamon Realize!", Caley's digimon emerged into the command center.

"Lopmon can you show everyone's digimon to the relaxation center.", the commander smiled at his son's digimon, "Crabmon Realize!", the commanders digimon rested on the floor infront of everyone.

"Dobermon Realize!"

"Gatomon Realize!"

"Candlemon Realize!"

the digimon all left the room and they looked at the commander.

"We have developed a new digivice that will help you as Agents and as Rangers.", The commander hit a button on the console, "Megumi, would you please join us in here."

A Tall slender raven haired japanese girl walked into the room carrying a large silver case.

"These ladies and gentlemen are the Power Burst Digivice. Each of these come with new technology we have pulled from the digital database to create battle armor in connection with each of your digimon. It's still on a test drive. In addition new zords have been uploaded for each of you. Call it and apology from DATS, on that note. Welcome to..."

Sirens wailed, then team rolled their eyes and all grabbed their new digivices from Megumi. The digimon come running in together.

"What going on sir?"

"Looks like an attack, Megumi and I will stay here, you guys go handle the situation. may the power be with you."

The team ran out into the transportation bay jumping on cycles before zooming out through the street of New York.

The pier was being ripped to pieces by Raremon and Eibidramon

24 massive digimon in each direction didn't look good for the rangers.

"Alright team, lets go.", Riley jumped of his bike pulling out his digivice

"It's Morphin time!", Kyan smiled at Adam

"Digisoul Charge! DIGIMORPH ON!"

"With the Speed of Gallopmon, Bronze Data Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of Cerberumon, Black Data Ranger!"

"With the Light of Seasarmon, White Data Ranger!"

"With the Power of Seadramon, Blue Data Ranger!"

"With the Grace of Angewomon, Pink Data Ranger!"

"With the Strength of Mammothmon, Purple Data Ranger!"

"Sekkantou!", The attack rippled from from Stark's body and ripple through two raremon but they reformed becoming more deamon like.

"Guys strike hard and fast they ca reform", Riley shouted to each of them

"Ice Winder!", Caley blasted several of the Eibidramon freezing them before they shattered the ice, "Sea Blaster!", the blaster formed in her hand as she blasted through the digimon.

"Gallop Hammer!", Riley struck the earth and several of the digmon fell in before re-emerging as deamons.

They seemed to be multiplying and where circling up around the rangers.

"Uh guys i don't think this looks very good for us.", Stark grabbed the ranger next to him.

"Uh... duh.", Caley said.

"So how about we take this new armor for a drive.", Riley sounded eager

"Sound good to me.", Adam was terrified

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Wind Armor Activate! Black Ranger Armor On line!"

"Serenity Armor Activate! Blue Ranger Armor On Line!"

"Tsunami Armor Activate! Pink Ranger Armor On Line!"

"Aurora Armor Activate! White Ranger Armor On Line"

"Fire Armor Activate! Purple Ranger Armor On Line!"

"Wing Armor Activate! Bronze Ranger Armor On Line!"

Each ranger was left standing there base uniform the same color, with armor around their fists, gauntlets, boots shoulders, and helmets.

"Moose horn blades", Stark rushed the deamons in-front of him slicing through them before stomping the ground with his now hoof like boots causing them to erupt into data. "Guys this works attack with everything we have"

Armor wing came from Caley's back as she soared up, "Feather Tornado!", the deamons erupted as he soared down to help adam!

"Flame claws!"

"White Wing Flapping!"

A flaming tornado ripped through several more of the digideamons

"Tylo BLADES!", Derrick's body became a wave of water and finished off the rest of the deamons,25 digieggs left in the circle.

"Well little rangers, that was quite entertaining!", Matty approached them stomping on digieggs making them erupt in data. His hair was now pitch black, and so was the black star on his face.

"Well now that you've played with with peons, lets rumble.", He gave a nasty smile

"Digisoul CORRUPT! Digimorph ON!"

Left in the rubble was an armored nasty looking Data Ranger

"With the Evil of Lilithmon, Onyx Deamon Squad Ranger!"

"Lets play kids!", Matty showed he claws on the end of his gloves,

"Phantom PAIN!"

The dark wave crashed through the rangers throwing them all to the ground.

"Oh god, that actually hurt!", Stark was struggling to get up

"I think we are gonna need back.", Adam said

"Oh don't worry." Matty laughed, "They aren't coming. My friends are taking care of them at 20,000 feet."

They all looked up and headed down towards the city was a flaming seven forty seven.

"um..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or digimon

Chapter 6:

"So rangers it's looks like you have two options, stop me from destroying the city, or stop the plane from whipping out life in the city. You choose.", Matty Cackled and hit his digivice, "Armor Digimorph ON! Zord Mode!"

Matty lept into the air and the Lilltihzord looms over the rangers.

"Alright team Stark, Caley, and I will deal with the plane. Kyan, Derrick, and Adam take on Matty."

"Zord Mode Activate! Digisouls Combine!", the rangers thrust their fists into two circles and there Zord where in the sky.

Seasarzord, Gallopzord, and Seadrazrod soared up began to combine. the Gallopzord forming the legs and waist, Seasarzord the torso and head, and the Seadrazord formed the powerful arms, "Guardian Megazord, Online!"

The Angezord, Cerberzord, and Mammoth Zord swirled together. Mammothzord formed the legs and waist. The Cerberzord the Torso and face, and the Angezord formed the arms and wings. "Triumph Megazord!"

"Triumph Sword!", Triumph megazord rushed the Lillithzord sword blazing. A Black wave erupted from the hand of the Lillithzord knocking the Triumph Megazord back through a building.

The rockets blasted from the bottom of the Guardian Megazord, as it rose into the sky as jetted towards the plane, "Ice Beam!", the left arm fired the icy beams at the plane slowing it dow slightly, but it kept coming, "Um it's still coming.", Stark's voice echoes through the cock pit.

"Not so fast little rangers!", The Lillithzord grabbed the bottom of the legs and ripped it back down to earth, as the Triumph Megazord was getting back up.

"I think we could use a little bit of extra power.", Adam slid his digivice into the console and threw a switch, "Lynxmon Zord Activate!"

Winding flames erupted from the zord and the right arm was replace by the Lynxzord.

"Towering INFERNO!", a huge twister of fire errupted from the mouth of the zord and engulfed the Lillithzord, as the Guardian Megazord grabbed it from behind sticking it's fists into the Lillithzord's back, "Moosemon Zord Activate!" The arm in the back was replaced by the Moosezord as the Aurora horns sliced right through the middle of the Lillithzord. "Celestial Inferno!" The Triumph Megazord pulled the attack back as it absorbed into the Lillithzord as it absorbed into Data as Matty was left laying on the ground.

"Guys the plane!", Caley yelled into the com system.

"We've got it under control", Adam said

"Towering Inferno!", The tornado swirled around the plane until it dissolved into nothing.

"I'm impressed!", said a ladies voice came from behind the zords..

"Enough of the little toys.", On the building behind them stood Vypra, Scorpina, and Lady Devimon. LAdy Devimon waves a talon and the zords dissolve into data and the rangers are left unmorphed with their digimon in rookie mode.

"The games are over, be ready because we are going to strike with full force!", Scorpina said with a sadistic smile as Matty rolled over and grabbed Vypra's ankle.

"Help me...", was all he could whisper.

"Really?", she smiled down at him, "You don't control us filthy human!"

"Hel...", he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Bored Now.", She giggled and Vypra Slams her massive sword through his sternum as he exhaled with a huff and fell over a small amount of blood spilling from his mouth.

"We will stop you!!", Kyan ran forward and yelled

"You think so?", Lady Devimon stepped forward and in one motion she appeared infront of them and grabbed Derrick by the neck and Salamon in the other claw and disappeared.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Kyan shouted and ran after the enigma.

"Want him back?" Scorpina cackled

"Come and find him!", Vypra said with a smile before the both disappeared.

"DERRICK!", Kyan collapsed in tears and pounds a fist into the ground, "NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't own digimon or power rangers

Chapter 7

The team stumbled back into the command center at DATS.

"I need a report team.", The commander came down from his seat.

"Sir agent Oliver is no longer a threat.", Riley spoke first.

"Which agent?", the commander had a worried tone to his voice

"The new threat sir. Sword through the chest.", Stark spoke up

The command went back up to his control panel and hit a couple of buttons before stills of the battle appeared.

"Where these the hostles?"

"yes sir! We aren't sure who..."

"Scorpina, and Vypra", Adam interupted, "I have personal faught Scorpina before. Vypra was a hostile delt with by Lightspeed and the Time Force teams. They were both banished to the hellmouth when they were destoryed. It appears that because of someone, somewhere, or some time between the the crossing of the morphing grid and digital world it unlocked the hellmouth enough to let at least the two of these deamons out."

"The powers of the morphing grid and tribunal of magic have kept it sealed. Aparently when everything crossed it altered everything.", the commander's seat turned around and in it was Hayley.

"The magics on our plane has shifted letting through several more deamonic deviants.", Udonna walked up the steps and stood next to the commander.

"Folks this is Hayley, she is a technology experts with the University of California, she also helped lead the Dino Thunder team to victory against Mezagog. And this is Udonna she is a high magician, who helped lead the Mystic Force team in closing the gate of Darkness."

Hayley waves and Udonna gives a small nod to the rangers.

"How many are missing Hayley?", Adam was being frank

Hayley type something quickly on the console and on the screens several faces popped up on the screen.

"Because of Adam and Joel Rowling's SOS sent out through the morphing grid. We so far have been found and 9 rangers is missing as well as Ms. Angela Fairweather, technology expert for Lightspeed Rescue. Kimberly Hart, Tanya Sloan, Carlos Santiago, Dana Mitchel, Justin Stewart, Kira Ford, Tori Hanson, Xander Bly, and Lilly Carter. There is only one connection between some of these rangers."

"Kimberly and Tanya fought along side me, and I chose Carlos to replace me on the turbo team. And I worked with Xander, Tori, and Kira last year to help the Overdrive rangers."

"And now they have Derrick.", Kyan's voice was soft

"What do they want?", Stark

"Well we think that it is a plan to bring the digital world and our worl into a mass underworld like dimension. Deamoness' Toxica and Trakeena have been seen world wide terrorizing populations."

"Well talk about woman power.", Caley added trying to be light hearted.

"Lady Devimon completely took us out of ranger mode, with a wave of her hand. It was like she had the ability to alter the bond between us and our digimon.", Riley

"It could be one of her abilities, all of these deamons have had their power boosted by whoever braught them out of the hellmouth together.", Hayley stood up, "But because of that i have developed on a new set of zords that don't use the spirit of your digimon."

"Great well lets get em up loaded and go find these bitches before they hurt Derrick.", Kyan jaw was tensed as he slid his digivice into the console.

"Udonna will use a locating spell to help find Derrick, when she finds Derricks, hopefully the rest of the rangers will be there. I know you are worried and hurt, but we have to be rational."

"I will need something of his, a tee shirt, teddy bear, something of that nature to find him.", Udonna said

"I'll help you.", Caley said sliding her digivice into the console, "If we find him we'll let you know."

Caley gave a weak smile to Kyan before leaving the room.

"Adam, and Riley I'm going to need help down in the main frame, I could use a couple hands.", they both opened their mouths to protest, but closed them sliding their digivices into the console and followed her quickly out of the room.

"Commander Delgado, how can we stand here and not go after them? Derrick could be dead already.", Kyan's face was read as tears streamed down his face.

"Agent Carson we are trying not to over react and make sure next time we head into battle we will be ready to fight and get the rangers back. Stark please show Kyan to the rest bay please. Agent carson it would go much easier if you went and rested cleared your mind a little, if they find anything I will alert the both of you."

"But sir...", Kyan protested again.

"Not another word Agent"

Stark slid his digivice into the console, grabbed Kyan by the arm and let him out of the room.

"It's just this way.", Stark pointed down the hall and Kyan rushed past him, and slammed his hand onto a panel, and a door slid open, Kyan entered the room and punched the wall.

"Kyan I know..."

"NO YOU DON"T HOW CAN YOU KNOW! WHY AREN"T WE DOING ANYTHING FUCK PROTOCAL!", Kyan's sobs over powered his body, as he collapsed against Stark's chest, "We need to do something... I have never felt... so usless."

Stark hugged Kyan, to his suprise and Kyan's arm slid around Stark's waist until his sobs stopped and he pulled away whipping his nose on his sleeve, he looked up at Stark with puffy eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Uh thanks, I don't... I don't get to emotional, but Derrick.. Derrick is my life he's my soul I love that damn boy. I'm lost without him."

"Matty was my partner here at DATS we fought along side for years. One thing led to another and... well I loved him, but on this last couple of months here since we got the morphing power he was a little crazy, thinking there was more than just fighting to save our world. Kyan I understand, Matty may have gone crazy, and kidnapped those rangers but I still loved him, and watching him get that sword in the chest... nothing can prepare you for that. But we lead our teams, we have to be strong. I promise I will help you get Derrick back and avenge what those twisted bitches did to my Matty."

An alarm rips through the building, "Rangers Report to the cruiser bay immediately!"

Stark look at Kyan and they ran out of the room and down into the bay where Hayley stood with their morphers in a case and 5 rescue cruisers under spot lights behind her.

""Okay kids, two monster within the ranks of a deamon band called the ten terrors are attacking down town. These are you Data Rescue cruiser, use each of them to find the deamons, t hey also have Zord modes to form the Trail Rescue Megazord. They are still in the test mode, but no time like the present to test em out.", She smiles as each of them grab their digivices and run to their cruisers."

"Alright team! DATA SQUAD ACCELERATE!"

"Black Data Ranger"

"White Data Ranger"

"Blue Data Ranger"

"Bronze Data Ranger"

"Purple Data Ranger"

"Rescue Squad Roll Out!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or digimon

"Squad 1 to team i've got nothing in this sector. I mean you should see the devistation this place has been ripped to pieces.", Riley turned a corner hard, and and slammed the breaks. Suddenly His cruiser spun in the road as a buliding exploded above him and Serpentina landed with a large crash in front of him cruiser, he threw it into reverse and spun around and sped down sixth avenue toward Times Square, from a side street Kyan and Stark pulled along side him.

"Team assemble on my corrdinates now!", Riley bark into his head set.

The rest of the team qucikly assembled behind the other three as they screeched to a halt. They lept out of the cruisers, as people ran screaming. A flaming bus soared over the rangers as the Terror appeared in front of them.

"Rangers, come to get ripped to shreds like your friend?", her voice almost hissed out. Kyan ran at her but Stark stopped him, "She's just trying to get you angry."

"We will stop you!", Cally shouted

"Will you, let's raise the stakes.", with a shriek she grew, slashing her viper tale through the large tower around her, causing it to crash down into Times Square."

"Alright team lets amp it up!", Adam said as they jumped in the cruisers and sped after the terror.

"Rescue Cruisers ZORD MODE!", they inserted their digivices, shifted the clutch

"Trailzord Monster mode!"

"Trailzord Buffalo mode!"

"Trailzord Hound mode!"

"Trailzord Angler mode!"

"Trailzord Dark mode!"

"Trail Rescue Megazord ONLINE!"

A long road extended into the sky in front of them making each zord launch into the air and shifted into each piece. Dark and Angler shifted for the legs, Monster shifter and became the torso, Buffalo split becoming the arms, and Hound became the head.

The megazord lept at Serpentina, slamming into her chest. She slid back ripping through the street sending cars, and pavement everywhere. She rose to her feet and vipers shot from her body and rapped around the Megazord lifting it in the air.

"Shields are at 70 ad dropping.", Stark's panel where flashing

"I've got it.", Adam said throwing a switch, "Dark Wave!"

A Black wave beamed from Dark Mode and ripped through Serpentina making the vipers disappear and she collapsed to the ground, staggering to get back up and rushed the zord again. The megazord ran into her head long.

"Trail sword!", Riley threw a switch and a long silver sword extended from the fist of the zord and plunged it into the back of Serpentina. She collapsed against the zord, and fell to the ground and the sword slid from her body while she dissolved into a black goo.

"You really are tough, it's a shame your in my way of ruling this world!", Scorpina was standing in front of the zord.

"Good bye rangers.", She changed forms and rushed at the megazord, her talons ripping through the chest causing spikes and fires erupt from the zord.

"Guys we aren't gonna make it through this.", Caley's screamed over the explosion.

"We need to make her think she destroyed us.", Adam said

"Rangers Teleport!", they dissolved out of the zord and fell on the cold steel of the command center, on the screens above them they watched as the megazord was destroyed in one large explosion turning most of Times Square into a crater. The screen flipped over to local news stations.

"It's true, the power rangers have been killed in a massive attack hundreds are injured and countless dead. It looks like the end, get out of Manhattan while you can. We repeat...", the signal went dead.

"It looks like a code red agents.", the commander had come down from his station.

The rangers where all struggling to get up, all of the scrapped and bruising.

"Dad.. i mean sir, if we go into battle again with the other zords, our digimon could die. We could die.", Stark was holding his bleeding arm.

"I know son. Hayley is already work on alternates.", the commander put his hand on his sons shoulder.

Megumi came running, with a disk in her hand.

"Commander, we just received this from an unidentified source.", she slid the disk into the computer console and tapped a few keys, and a video came flashing across the screen.

"So DATS, you're rangers are dead, well all but one. Thanks to the technology brought to us by a certain ex agent. We will now rule your plane of existance. If you try and stop us..", the camera turned and showed all of the missing rangers burised and battered, and the stopped on Derrick, "you're last living agent and these rangers. The age of the power rangers is gone. The age of Last Princess of Darkness is here.", the screen went dead as a shrowded figure slid a small knife down Derrick's cheek as he screamed through the gag.

Kyan clenched his jaw, as a single tear ran down his check.

"So, we have try and stop attacks, while remaining undercover?", Adam said

"Can we call agents from London or Japan?", Caley asked.

"If we do we put their lives in direct danger.", the commander commented

"What if our digimon fought instead of combining with us?" Riley commented, "What about a full burst attack? The ultimate digivolution."

"We aren't sure any of us can reach that power level.", Stark said

Sirens wailed, the screens came on.

Columbus Circle was being terrorized by Lanamon, and a girl with green and black braids and rivets with a fly above her head. Hayley came running in.

"That's Camille, she is or was a servant of an evil spirit called Dia Shi. Until recently she had been working to destroy the Jungle Fury Rangers."

"Hayley have you heard speak of someone called the Last Princess of Darkness?", Adam walked over to her.

"No.. wait it rings a bell, I'll have Udonna investigate it a bit."

"Commander what do we do?", Riley was

"Go out as civilians make sure people get to safety.", the commander moved back up to his console, "Just be careful team!"

The team ran out of the center and grabbed the civilian vehicles before spinning out into the streets.

In the circle the jumped out of the their vehicles and out onto the street where people were running and screaming.

"RENSHI ATTACK!", Camille was in green armor, very ranger like.

"Riley and Stark, when we get the vans full take the people further into down town toward safety.", Adam was giving orders

Caley, Adam, and Kyan were helping people into the passenger vans, slammed on the gas and sped away.

"Rangers! You're supposed to be dead!", Lanamon squeeled.

The rangers where frozen, when they heard a voice above them.

"Not so dead, but really really pissed. Ranger's lets go!"

"With the Swiftness of Valkyrimon, Data Squad Red Ranger, BURST MODE!"

"With the Force of Alphamon, Data Squad Yellow Ranger, BURST MODE!"

"With the Ferocity of GrandKuwagamon, Data Squad Steel Ranger, BURST MODE!"

"Omega Team FIGHT!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or digimon

Flash back to 1 week prior (between 4.2 and 5)

The base began to shake as the sounds of explosions filled the halls. Ace groaned as his eyes flew open, but he couldn't move his limbs. The digiegg holding wormmon was laying next to him. He could barley see Ashleigh and Chase laying across the room. The temperature was climbing at a steady pace meaning the firewalls where not going to last much longer. A single tear trickled from Ace's eye and landed on the digiegg as he closed his eyes and wished, "Guardians of the digital world, May the powers that guard the grid protect us now, please protect us!"

The ceiling began to cave in, but each of the boys bodies was surrounded by an orb of data holding themselves and their digieggs. Ace felt energy flowing through his body as he regained motion in his limbs. He slowly stood up and held to the digiegg. He could see Ashleigh and Chase doing the same thing. They where each speaking but Ace couldn't hear them. They seemed to be floating higher and higher above the smoldering remains of the DATS base. They kept reaching above the clouds until they where each blinded by a flash of brilliant light. When it faded they where standing in a green field, and in front of them where three thrones and pillars all made of beautiful white marble. On each of the thrones sat faceless figures. One in all black, one in all white, and the last in all red.

"It is not yet your time rangers. You still have much fighting to do, or your spirit is strong, and your power is great.", The one in all white said

"Though one of you will have to die to save the lives of many others.", the one in black said with a wave of his hand

"To prepare you for the rest of your journey we grant you a gift.", the one red waved it's hand and their digivices reappeared infront of them changed, "We grant you the spirit of the biomerge. And lastly Ace, we give you back the spirit of your chosen digimon", the green digiegg spins and turns yellow with black stripes.

"Wait who, what?", Ashleigh was the first of the three to speak.

"No questions.", said the white

"Go!", said the black

"And may the power protect you!", with a wave of the Red spirit's hand there was another flash and they disappeared left on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"What just happened?", Ace turned to look at the other two, who immediately jumped to a defensive position.

"How do we know we can trust you?", Chase said

"Yeah, your friend seemed a little eager blowing us up!", Ashleigh barked back.

"Listen he took me out too! It wasn't supposed to go down like that. We where just coming here to start over, work with DATS and the rangers. I never asked how Matty got us digivices with digimon, they weren't our chosen digimon. I'm sorry, but at least we know your friends are safe. If we can get to them we can stop whoever is behind Matty taking out DATS. You can trust me.", Ace's digiegg began to shake as it hatched, leaving Fanbeemon buzzing in the air.

Hawkmon and Dorumon sprang from their digieggs as each agent hugged his digimon.

"Well Matty, Derrick, Caley, and Adam where all headed from New York, maybe that's where we should head next.", Chase said

"New York it is then.", Ashleigh said

That same day at the temple of the Hellmouth

Matty clicked the phone shut and left the room looking into the shadows

"They are onto us, but we will stay a step ahead, the gate in California is open, a digital hellmouth. They won't stop us now."

"Your excitment annoys me.", Scorpina and Vypra emerged from the shadows with a smile on their faces as Scorpina back hands Matty, "Remember who is in charge."

"Our Time is At hand! A Time where deamons and Dark Digimon rule this world together!", Vypra turned to the shadows

"As long as we are careful.", LadyDevimon Floated from the Shadows, "We must tred carefully"

Serpentina entered the room with a bow.

"Princess! Generals there is a woman by the name of Camille here to see you.", said the snake demon with a long hiss.

"What could that spinless lizard want?", Vypra had nothing but contempt in her voice.

"Don't see her your divaness, it will be nothing but a ploy of Dai Shi, any the shadow beast.", said Scorpina

""They should be thanking you for getting one of those silly cat rangers away from under their nose.", said Lady Devimon

"SILENCE, all of you!", a voice errupted from the shadows.

With the sound of spike stilettos on the metal, was heard before the slinky female could be seen. She was about 5'8" long black hair with a Japanese look to her. Her form fitting dress was leather and steel. she smiled and fangs glinted at them as they all gave a small bow. She petted Matty's head causing him to smile and look very pleased with himself.

"Bring her to me!", the woman waved her hand and the chamber was filled with light and sitting on raised stone was the throne of Lord Zedd and leaning against the wall the scepter of Rita Repulsa. As she sat down she rapped her hand gracefully around the scepter and cradled it across her lap.

Camille entered the room and gave a small bow before looking up.

"My dear you look wonderful my liege. I have come with a proposition for you.", the girl said calmly

"Well? I haven't got all day."

"Dai Shi has failed and will soon be defeated by the power rangers for good, and I will not be there when it happens. I have stood by him far to long. I have come to offer my services, you shall do what your brother Thrax only dreamed of. You shall rule a new world of darkness.", Camille stood with her hands together looking overly confident and terrified.

"My dear Camille still as spineless as ever to join the side of whoever will win. If my shifty friend you cross me even once or even so much as question my rule, you will wish you where only dealing with the Master by the time we're done with you!", The edge of her voice cut the air cause all to flinch at the threat.

"It shall be done!", Camille turned and left.

"Watch that one closely dear one.", The princess said to Matty with a fake smile

"Yes your majesty!", said Matty quickly following her down the hall

"His usefulness is almost done. Get rid of him when the time is done!", She said to Vypra

"Wtih pleasure milady!", Vypra and Lady Devimon left.

"Follow the rangers, and take one of them hostage. Lets see how long before they break and surrender to us!", The princess said before setting down the scepter and the throne turned, "LEAVE ME!"

"As you wish My liege.", Scorpina bowed and left and the light disappeared from the chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Blah you know it all, i don't own it blah blah blah

"Renshee stop them!", Camille ordered, as they hopped forward.

"Leigh Take Lanamon, I'll handle Camille, Ace take care of the renshee!", Chase took charge as they left off of the awning of the Time Warner building.

"Adam what do we do?", Caley asked as they ran to the side of the building, a starbucks signed flew next to them burning.

"Commander said not to fight.", Kyan commented sitting on the pavement

"We have to bu...", Adam was interrupted by his cell phone, "What's the sitch?"

"People are being held in a theatre used as a fall out shelter, We are headed back up to you.", Stark's voice came through the phone strong.

"Hurry.", Adam shut the lid of the phone, "We have to fight!"

The three ran into the circle swinging at the Renshee, digivices blazing.

"Digisoul charge!"

"Dobermon digivolve to Cerberumon!"

"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to Apemon!"

The rangers fought while their digimon helped the other rangers.

"It's good to see you guy!", Ashleigh said

The vans came spinning into Columbus Circle as Stark and Riley jumped out, digivices at the ready!

"Lopmon Digivolve to Seasarmon!"

"Foalmon Digivolve to Gallopmon!"

The digimon ripped through the Renshee, until Lady Devimon appeared on top of the statue in the middle of the circle. In her claw dangling above the pavement Derrick fought to get free, untill his digivice fell through the air.

"Gatomon realize!", he croaked the words as data erupted from his body ad hit the digivice.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Now that wasn't very smart.", Lady Devimon taunted, "I though you might acutally live through this", she giggled as she threw Derrick into the air, "Darkness CLAW!"

"NO!", Angewomon flew high, and Kyan ran forward. The claw attack ripped through Angewomon and went into Derrick He screamed and fell to the ground twenty feet.

The fight had stopped, as Kyan ran forward and held Derricks broke body as Angewomon dissolved into data.

"Baby, Baby it's okay. We'll get you better baby! Don't leave me please don't leave me!", Kyan was crying and rocking Derrick in his arms

"Shhh... Shh... I'll be okay. Take her power, defeat them...", Derrick groaned as he placed his digivice against Kyan's, "Be the hero i know you are... I lo...", Derrick's head fell as his body went limp. Kyan collapsed around his loves body, until the data of Angewomon swirled around him he slowly stood up the tears still streaming down his face. The spirit of Angewomon was floating above him. He thrust the digivice into the air.

"WITH THE POWER OF THE LIGHT!", the pink data rapped around Kyan, then shot out of his digivice and encompassed Adam, Caley, Stark, and Riley.

"Digisoul FULL CHARGE! BIOMORPH EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"With the Ancient Wisdom of Anubismon, Black Data Ranger Burst Mode."

"With the Savageness of Metal Seadramon, Blue Data Ranger Burst Mode!"

"With the Stealth of Orochimon, Purple Data Ranger Burt Mode!"

"With the Divine Justice of Slash Angemon, White Data Ranger, Burst Mode!"

"With the Mechanic Force of Mach Gallopmon, Bronze Data Ranger, Burst Mode!"

"Phantomon, Bakamon Arise!", Lady Devimon bellowed as she disappeared.

In the air a score of Phantomon and Bakamon flew towards the rangers as the Renshee rushed them again.

"Sea of Sorrow!", Lanamon shouted, as the wave came from the water around the founian and engulfed everyone making it impossible to move.

Caley's digivice glowed. "Spirit Warrior Arise!", the air around her glowed and Metal Seadramon blasted Lanamon making the water levels fall.

"Spirit Warrior Arise!", The rangers all pressed a button on their burst digivices and around them their Digimon appeared, at Mega Level!

Each ranger and their digimon attacked the Renshee, Phantomon, Bakamon, Camille, and Lanamon.

"Spirit Armor ONLINE!", Ashleigh's body shimmered as Alphamon's body dissolved and formed a battalizer armor on Ashleigh's body.

"Spirit Armor ONLINE!", the digimon dissolved and formed the battalizers on each of the rangers.

Caley summoned the waters from fountain and blasted and destroyed most of the Bakamon and Phantmon.

"Valkry Arrow!", Chase's arrows shot right through Lanamon causing her to errupt into Data.

"RENSHEE!", Camille rushed with the Renshee as Kyan, Adam, and Stark all struck, destroying the Renshee on contact.

"This isn't over!", Camille dissolved into the fountain.

All the smoke faded and all that was left was 100 digieggs.

"Commander we need a detainment team out here on the double.", stark said into his digivice.

"These things rock!", Caley said.

"Power down. Dobermon Realize!", Kyan ripped his digivice off his wrist and crushed it under his boots. He looked at the rest of the team for a moment before he turned and walked away, "I'm done. Do the rest of this bull shit without me. I lost the one person i had left in this world. I'm out."

Kyan walked out of the circle and down into the busy streets of New York, Hailing the first cab he could find.

"Kyan wait...", Caley went to run after him and Stark stopped her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah

The team trudged back into the base and collapsed onto the couches in the commons area. There was a knock at the door before it slid open.

"Uh can I come in.", the commander's said with a caring tone

"We not much is stopping you, it's your base.", Caley had a bitter edge to her voice.

"Where is Kyan.", the commander looked around the rangers.

"We don't know, he just kinda walked away.", Stark said.

"Well what do you expect if you watched your boy friend and his digimon get gutted by a force of pure darkness.", Ashleigh was getting defensive toward the other agent.

Stark's jaw clenched and sat back into the chair.

"I know where he is, well sort of.", Adam said pulling out a small laptop from his bag and typed in a brief code, turned the screen around and a small red dot was going across the screen.

"Dude you have a tracer on him. Brillant.", Riley had a goofy smile on his face

"Yeah.", he pointed to the pendants everyone was wearing. Hayley had given them all to the rangers recently, "security reasons only."

Hayley came into the room without any announcement.

"According to his credit card company he just bought a one way ticket London. Adam you want me to call..."

"Yeah, let her know to be looking out for him.", Adam said with a quick flash of a smile

"What just happened?", Chase said

"Once a ranger my friend, Once a ranger.", Adam looked at the rest of the rangers.

"One thing you will all learn is once you are in the morphing grid, you will once in a while get called to help whoever the current ranger team is. Kat Hillard, once served as the pink ranger, and is now instructing at the London Academy of Dance. I'm going to have her look out for him, he's in a fragile state right now."

"You are so cool.", Riley was so enamored with Adam.

"He'll come around in time.", Stark said standing quickly, "I... uh... i'm going to go see if Udonna needs help finding the gate to the hellmouth."

Stark left the room before anyone could say anything and went to find Hayley. He hit a button and the door slid open.

"Hey Diva", Stark gave a quick wink at Hayley

"Hey queen, what can i do for you?", Hayley looked right at Stark.

"Uh... Listen what if this 'Princess' figures out where Kyan is going and takes Kat too.", Stark was pushing his excuse.

"Wow, that is this shadiest reason I have ever heard.", Hayley gave him a quick smile, "What the real reason."

"Matty was my boy friend and I had to watch him get a sword shoved through his sternum. I get what he's going through. If nothing else Kyan needs a friend.", Stark slumped down to the floor next to her.

"You might want to Adam before you run off to London. You might be running after Kyan, to run away from feelings you're fighting, and not dealing with."

"God you're good.", Stark looked up at her.

She smiled down at him.

"Well how can I put this. We have our supply of faye rangers.", she gave him a quick wink before going back to her work.

"Uh... thanks", Stark got up and went to leave

"By the way, you better check with Udonna and see if she needs help. Never suggest to help and witch and not show up. I don't think you would look good with a pig tail and snout."

He just looked at her, before dusting off his butt and walking out. Adam was heading down the hall as Stark passed him.

"Uh Adam can I talk to you.", Stark turned around to face the other ranger.

"Oh uh, sure.", they ducked into a training class room.

"Whats up kiddo?", Adam sat on the top of a desk as Stark sat in the chair across from him.

"Hayley told me to come talk to you, before I take a small vacation to go..", Stark trailed off quietly

"find Kyan? I think he just needs his space right now.", Adam went to stand up.

"but I get what he's going through. I had to watch Matty get a log sword shoved through his sternum. I had to watch him fall into insanity before leaving here. I loved him, so I get it."

"just after the zeo crystal was destroyed, a ... good friend of mine broke his back at a Martial arts tournament, and could no longer be a ranger. We had to leav him behind on our first mission as the Turbo Rangers. He ment to world to me, and we quickly grew apart. Before I passed on the green turbo power Rocky left Angel Grove. I get it, but when it happens the best thing is to keep pushing through Kyan will find his way, and you will find yours. If you need to talk anytime, come see me. Now you better get down stairs and help Udonna I don't think you would look cute with a pig snout."

"What is it with you people and though of me getting pig parts?", Stark looked at Adam as he left.

"Never piss of a witch my friend, never piss off a witch." Adam giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the jazz i don't own anything blah blah blah

Stark left Udonna's make shift potions chamber whipping the soot off his face, as Udonna cursed in latin behind him. Stark walked into the command center.

"Hey Megumi, can I talk to my dad alone for a second please?"

She gave a little nod and walked out.

"I'm going to find Kyan. I need another digivice that matched the digital make up of Kyan's.", Stark stood as straight as he can trying not to shake while speaking with his father.

"Stark; Hayley and Adam have both advised you that it would be best to leave him alone for now."

"But sir, something big is coming something we made need everyone to deal with. If he is alone he could be a target even with Kat. I think it is in our best interest to go. Sir, you can take me out of DATS if you want but this is something I must do."

"Rangers I need everyone in the common room IMMEDIATELY", Hayley's voice came booming over the loud speaker. Stark rolled his eyes and ran out of the command center and down the hall into the commons room.

"Okay, so Kyan's smarter than I thought he was. I just talked to Kat, he never got on the flight from JFK to London. I think he's gone to look for the gate."

"Wait, like the gate of all evils?", Riley asked?

"Yes.."

"If he goes in there alone it's suicide.", Chase commented.

"Wait who said he knows where it is. Maybe he's trying to get caught.", Adam said. the room turned to look at him.

"Alright team we have work to do.", the commander said

They all got up and rushed around,

"Of all days for him to be a God Dmn hero, today is not that day.", huffed Ashleigh as they all fialed out of the common room.

MEAT PACKING DISTRICT

Kyan and Dobermon wandered around until they found the trailer they are looking a certain warehouse. They turned a corner and the mark of the Dark Princess was painted crudley on the doors.

"That's it Kyan. Please we have to be careful.", Dobermon said

"right", Kyan said with a cold edge to his voice.

They both knocked on the door, before Kyan turned and in one fluid motion kicked in the door. A cloud of dust billowed out the entrance as the two entered the warehouse.

Two Andromon rushed the pair as Kyan punched one directly in the chest as Dobermon jumped on the other ripping his throat out, then spun aroud and barked his attack ripping the Andromon into data.

"Very impressive.", Vypra and Lady Devimon emerged through the shadows.

"It's I'm going to have to rip you limb from limb.", Lady Devimon approached the pair.

"Wait hear me out first. I saw the kind of power you gave Matty, and how effortlessly you destroyed that agent. I want to serve the princess, I want to help you destroy the power rangers. I know all of them their strengths and weaknesses and I am the best of them!"

Vypra smiled a bit of venom dripping down her lip.

"Let the Princess decide.", Lady Devimo turned and slashed her claw through the air and a large rip opened and they all walked through.

"Detain them!", Camille was waiting by with renshee as they emerged from the rift.

"Bring him to me.", a voice erupted from the shadows as they threw Dobermon and Kyan into the shadows.

"So you want to lead my army? Now that we killed your little boyfriend do you have no reason to be good anymore? Clever.", the princess grabbed her scepter and pointed it at Dobermon and he was turned to black crystal.

"You want to serve me. Fine! He's mine until we defeat rangers. If you betray me, I will destroy him, and them i will rip you limb from limb and feast on your blood myself. Do we have a deal?"

Kyan shook his head, and clenched his jaw.

"Looks like we have ourselves a little deal then. Take this.", She waved her hand and a dark digivice appeared in his hand, "Use the dark power within to destroy the rangers anyway you see fit. Now, take one of the prisoners and smoke the rangers out. If they don't come kill them.", The Princess gave a dark smile at Kyan and waved her hand to make him go.

Kyan walked away, and entered the room where they kept the kidnapped rangers. Most of the where unconcious, "That one"

He pointed to Xander and the Renshee took his chains off and threw him at Kyan.

"For the will of the Princess!", Kyan grabbed Xander by the neck and a dark rift opened in front of them Kyan walked through with Xander. A single tear fell down Kyan's face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: uh you get it

The team was in three vehicles as they pulled up in front of the warehouse that held the entrance to the temple.

"This is where the signal has stopped.", Adam said

"Alright I want team one to follow Adam inside, Team two stay out here with me and wait.", the commander pulled out his digivice and gave Adam the go ahead and they rushed into the warehouse.

"There's nothing here.", Caley was moving her stun gun from spot to spot waiting for something to move.

"I wondered when you would show up. I've been waiting for you.", Kyan's voice echoed around the entire metal structure.

"Kyan, Thank God, where are you?", Asheligh was delighted and ran quickly in any direction he though could lead him to the voice.

"Oh don't look to hard. I'm right here!", Vine like shadows blasted from the corners and formed a web trapping the rangers on it.

Kyan walked out of the shadows, skin pale, and large dark circles under his eyes.

"That was easier than I thought. No need for him now.", Kyan threw Xander to the floor and he crawled over to the wall, clenched his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth.

"XANDER!", Adam tried to move out of the web but it held tight.

"DAD!!", Caley yelled.

Team 2 rushed in but was stopped quickly but the same shadowed web attack.

"So this was the team I fought so hard to protect? PATHETIC",Kyan spat at them, he turned and waved his hand opening the shadow rift and pulled all of them through. Kyan walked over and grabbed Xander by the back of his jacket and threw him through. As he walked back across the rift a small beacon dropped out of his pocket and bounced on the ground before it started flashing blue.

DATS BASE

"Hayley. I've lost them, they've been pulled through into the shadow realm.", Udonna broke concentration from her crystal ball to turn and look at the computer expert.

"Great I told them, some of them had to stay here. Kyan was in above his head. I said.."

"Uh Hayley?"

"WHAT?", Hayley turned yelling at the head of Megumi poking in he door

"Oh uh... there is someone here to see you.", Megumi delivered the message and quickly left.

"So, after I saw everything that was happening and I saw Adam on the news I figured you would need my help.", Kat took a sip from her mug of tea that Hayley had just handed her.

"Where are the rangers?", Hayley said with a smile

"Megumi took them to the commons room. Hayley they are so young", Kat gave a weak smile.

"Well hunny they keep getting younger and we just get older. Tommy keep reminding me of that little fact.", the two shared a quick laugh, "You're gonna stay right?"

"Well if you need me i'll help in any way I can.", Kat said, "You should probably meet the kids."

Hayley noded as they walked down the hall and the door slid open.

"Guys this is Hayley.", Kat introduced her

"I'm Billy, Sapphire Data Ranger", the first girl said

"I'm John, Onyx Data Ranger", said the next boy

"and I'm Ianto Gold Data Ranger", said the last boy

"Alright have a seat. So this all started when...", Hayley carefully explained everything to the three new rangers.

"So your team walked into a known trap and was carried off by a renegade ranger? Sound like a bunch of gits to me.", John said as Ianto punched him on the thigh.

"You are going to go and do a bit a re-con and see what's going on. When the rangers come out they are going to need back up. Thats where you are going to come in."

"I'm in, and these two don't have a choice. When is this going down?", Billy spoke for the other two.

"In four hours, the rift is going to open. You have ten minutes before it closes. If they don't come out you have to go in and get them."

"You want us to go to the temple of the Princess, if they don't walk out from it.", Ianto was slightly startled.

"If things are rough inside... back out and we'll take things from there. Everyone get it?"

They all nodded and left the room to get ready.

"Haley, I'm glad I could help help but why did you call me of all of the reserve rangers?", Kat leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Your name came up in the system the other day just before Kyan disappeared.", Haley pulled a burst morpher out of her pocked and handed it to Kat, "You are the Silver Data Ranger."

"How can I come back up?", Kat was astounded

"Adam came back up too."

Haley took the morpher and held it out.

"Digimon Realize!", Gabumon appeared in front of her and she smiled.

"I guess I'm in too!", Kat put a hand on Haley's shoulder.

TEMPLE

"I have the data rangers in the holding cells my liege.", Kyan walked in the room with a small bow, "and the Bly is still alive as well."

"Excellent, young one I am pleased."

Trakeena and Toxica appeared next to the throne and gave her a small bow.

"The other rangers have been left incapacitated, and we are here to serve."

Kyan glanced around uneasy and looked at the Princess as Vypra entered the room.

"My lady the time is now. It's your turn to take this world."

The princess smiled and got off her throne and walked forward and looked at her generals.

"Now ladies is our time. We shall rule this world as our own. WE ATTACK NOW!", she rose her fists in the air and laughed.

Kyan handed her, the scepter as she opened up a rift and walked through.

"Camille and precious one stay here and watch them.. If they try anything kill them!"

"But my liege can help!", Camille argued as the Princess sent a tower of dark energy crashing into her.

"Do what is asked you slimy lizard!"

As The Princess, Vypra, Lady Devimon, Scorpina, Trakenna, and Toxica exited through the rift Kyan helped Camille off the floor.

"Gosh no matter who i am serving I get kicked around."

"It's fine lets just do our job.", Kyan was cold and flat as he walked behind the throne he grabbed the real scepter and struck her on the back of the head, she collapsed to the ground and Kyan used some of the dark magic to bind her.

He exited the room and entered the holding room. He tapped the gate with the scepter on the door and it slid open.

"Guys we have to go now!!", Kyan waved the scepter and all of the restraints where gone.

"Oh my god Kyan!", Calley stood at the ready.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!", Kyan screamed, "Digimon out!!"

"I knew we couldn't trust you, you disgusting little boy!", Camille was behind them.

"POLAR WAVE!", Calley screamed as a waves erupted from her body and blew Camille through a wall as she slumped to the ground.

"Caley what did you just do?", Stark was in awe.

"We are one with our digimon, I just did it.", Caley said

"We have to get everyone out of here!", Adam said

They each summoned their digimon then grabbed the rangers where in different states of consciousness and helped them up.

Kyan threw a small device against the wall and it flashed blue. Kyan tapped the floor with the scepter and a rift opened.

MEAT PACKING DISTRICT

Kat led the team out of the the van and towards the beacon Kyan had left. She slid the extra digivice Haley had given her into the pocket of her DATS uniform. They patrolled until they saw Putrids and Stigwingers standing guard.

"Uh Kat what's going on?", Billy was looking around an abandoned building.

"Uh I don't things are going according to plan.", Ianto said

The Temple

The rift opens, Kyan through the bomb through, as they heard they explosion they all rushed through.

The generals where standing up as the Princess caught sight of the Rangers all running through.

"You little traitor! I WILL DESTROY YOU!", She shrieked and aimed the scepter and it exploded and an orb formed around her.

"WHO ARE YOU!", Trakeena Shrieked spinning towards the entrance.

"We're the back up.", Kat said with a little smile as the four euro rangers stood in the door.

"DIGISOUL FULL CHARGE!"


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Data Squad the Final Chapter

Disclaimer: if you don't know it by now... you won't

"WHO ARE YOU!", Trakeena Shrieked spinning towards the entrance.

"We're the back up.", Kat said with a little smile as the four euro rangers stood in the door.

"Kimberly catch!", Kat ran and chucked a silver case at Kim. She tumbled to the ground as she caught it, "courtesy of Haley!" Kat pulled out her digivice and snapped her fingers as Kim snapped opened the case, she gazed at the contents inside and went around the semi circle of ex rangers. Lilly smiled and pulled out her sunglasses.

"Digisouls FULL CHARGE!!"

"With the Harmony of Justimon, Zen Data Ranger Burst Mode!"

"With the Magic Force of Ancient Garurumon, Silver Data Ranger Burst Mode!"

"With the Savageness of Metal Seadramon, Blue Data Ranger Burst Mode!"

"With the Stealth of Orochimon, Purple Data Ranger Burt Mode!"

"With the Divine Justice of Slash Angemon, White Data Ranger, Burst Mode!"

"With the Mechanic Force of Mach Gallopmon, Bronze Data Ranger, Burst Mode!"

"With the Blizzard of Vikemon, Sapphire Data Ranger, Burst Mode!"

"With the Dark Protection of Dynasmon, Onyx Data Ranger, Bust Mode!"

Each of the ex rangers and Lilly slipped on their morphers and took stance!

"It's MORPHIN TIME!", Kimberly shouted

"Pink Ranger Power! Pink Ninja Ranger!"

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow! Yellow Zeo Ranger"

"Shift Into Turbo! Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Let's Rocket! Black Space Ranger!"

"Lightspeed Rescue! Pink Rescue Ranger!"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form, HA! With the Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, HA! Yellow dino Ranger"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! With the power of Earth Green Mystic Ranger, LEGEND MODE!"

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! JUNGLE MASTER MODE! With the Speed of the Cheetah, Yellow Jungle Ranger!"

Kyan stood with the rangers in a circle around the Princess and her troops. He slamed the scepter into the ground as Anubismon appeared, then the dark energy rapped around his body and formed his ranger suit and Bio Armor.

"Looks like your time is about to end. I hope your ready for hell!", Kyan gripped the scepter and aimed, "CHARGE!"

The rangers all grouped up and fought the generals as they summoned their Legions to attack!

Lilly, The commander, John, and Billy rushed Trakeena and the Stingwingers, she glowed and switched to her insect mode.

"Gosh she is ugly!", Lilly was grossed out, "JUNGLE MACE!"

They all charged, "Vulcans Hammer!", Billy shot a bolt of lightning right through some stingwingers and into Trakeena

Caley, Ashleigh, Carlos, Justin and Adam went for Vypra and her Batlings.

The battle ragged as the princess floated above and pulled them all into the Nether World.

"EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT ME YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!", She bellowed at Kyan and Stark.

"Ra's Wisdom!", Kyan used the scepter to attack as he and Stark both rushed her.

"Together, we have to do it together! Combine the light and darkness to contain her!", Stark staggered back.

the battle ragged each ranger fighting as hard as they could. Their digimon appeared in mid air fighting back and taking the battle up a level, but it wasn't enough!

Kyan and Stark attacked at once knocking the princess back but she just kept coming.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep going!"", Stark said

"WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING NO MATTER WHAT!", Kyan yelled over the battle.

"It's not enough, we need more power!", The commander said to Billy and Kat.

"Engage the last stitch effort!", Adam said

"Should we?", Ianto wasn't sure.

"We have to! DO IT!", Ashleigh said as all the rangers gathered in a Group the Data Rangers in front of the other rangers. Each of them with ripped uniforms and blood leaking from wounds.

"We will make it out alive!", Riley said.

"LETS GO! BIO ZORD ACTIVATE! WARRIOR MODE ONLINE!"

Each of the rangers swirled with their digimon, until they had each become large warriors (think of the battle borgs or the mystic zords just only about 8 feet tall).

"It's not going to help rangers!", Vypra hissed

"Together now!", Adam Said

"POWER OF WARRIORS PAST!", The ranger's attacked together. It laid waste to the henchmen and Kyan and Stark rushed forward to attack LAdy Devimon and Camille the last two generals standing.

The Princess rushed them and knocked out the rangers on by one, each barley being able to fight back.

The commander grabbed her and threw her into the wall. She got up and with a wave of her hand ripped the zord to pieces. The commander and crabmon where laying on the ground. All the rangers struggled to get up as she walked through the rubble. Reaching down she grabbed Vypra's sword, coming up behind Stark she hits him on the back of the head as he snaps Camilles neck. Stark crumples to the ground.

She rushes Kyan from behind, and as he delivers the fatal blow to LAdy Devimon, she shoves the sword into his gut cause his small zord to disappear and he and Dobermon collapse to the ground. She smiles as the blood trickles from his mouth and his eyes roll back in his head. Dobermon dissolves into data, the scepter falls on top of him.

The princess turns and approaches the rangers as they all struggle to get up, their powers all down and bodies wounded, many beyond repair.

"My father would be proud, well maybe in the old days. I defeated the power rangers of yesterday and today, and dare i say tomorrow.", She gives and evil smile and kicks Lilly and Kat who are at her feet hard in the gut. They clutch themselves to shield another blow, "I must say you gave it a good fight, and you took out my generals, but there will always be more, and I WILL KEEP COMING AND I WILL RULE!"

"Not Today!", Kyan said leaping with every ounce of spirit in him and slammed the sharp end of the Scepter of Rita Repulsa through the back of The Princess. She collapsed down the pole as she fell to the ground.

Kyan staggered a couple of feet before falling to the ground and started to glow. The rangers all gathered around him, some helped hold each other up some simple sat in the devastation.

"It will take more than that to kill me rangers!", the princess sounded week and staggered up as she braced herself on scepter. The generals bodies all glowed black and the orbs all soaked into her body as she lift her hand and opened a rift, "If I can't stop you here, I will stop the future from coming true." With a cackle she stepped through, "Enjoy the nether world rangers, you will never escape.", She fell through as the rift closed.

"What are we going to do?", Caley's voice croaked out as she held Kyan's body.

"Sh... Sh... Live to fight another day.", Kyan touched her arm and he dissolved into the same light Derrick did. The Spirit of Angewomon and Dobermon danced above them. All the rangers stood with all the strength they could must and formed two circles. The inside circle the Data Rangers the out side circle the ex rangers and Lilly. They all lifted their arms toward the sky, the two spirit digimon danced around and the Nether World dissolved them sealing the Hellmouth once and for all.

When the light fades they are still in two circles standing in the warehouse. Kyan was standing in the circle bathed in purple light, the spirit of Derrick appears next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, grabs his hand and escorts him into alighted gate. Kyan turned and smiled at the rangers

"We might not always do what's good, but always do what is right. May the power protect you."

The two spirit disappear, and the rangers are left in awe. Caley collapses into Stark's chest as he hold his sister. All of the rangers are speechless as they comfort each other.

TWO DAYS LATER

All of the ex rangers had returned to their homes and all of the Dats rangers entered the common room after the small memorial service had for Matty, Derrick, and Kyan. The silence was deafening, Megumi entered the room and entered

the room and broke the silence.

"Uh, Haley, commander. There's a message for you."

"Not now, Megumi.", the commander said with a quiet tone

"I really think you should see this!", MEgumi pressed the subject lightly

"Alright, play it.", Haley said with a bit of anger in her tone.

Megumi hit a couple switches in the wall and a woman's face appeared on the screens. She looked like a woman but on closer inspection had leopard markings and cat ears, the message began to play.

"This is Cat Manx from DATS,PD in the year 2025. The Princess of Darkness has destroyed most of the rangers and the major world cities. We need you assistance. Help. Help us to Save YOUR FUTURE."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
